Kiss With a Fist
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Star should just be thankful Kidd hasn't set his bed on fire yet. Star X Kidd, a bit of sadomasochism and biting, just a short drabble.


Theirs is a dysfunctional relationship.

Kidd knows this and Star is just too thick headed to take note.

Even when they get into fights that leave bruises and bloodied lips (and torn clothes that drive Kidd insane), Black Star still doesn't seem to get it. It's as if he thinks such things are normal and completely reasonable – and maybe, for people like them, it _is_.

Despite himself, Kidd eventually finds himself almost looking forward to these sorts of exchanges.

Especially when they forgo the physical abuse and go straight to ego blows. The sense of amusement he gets when he hides something of Star's that causes him to absolutely freak is heady and intoxicating, leaving him with a sense of complete control. The look of desperation in those dark eyes, the gleam of sweat on his tanned brow, the frantic searching and almost desperate yelling ... oh, it's just so sensual. It was a good substitute for much more intimate actions that neither were quite ready to venture into just yet.

The hormones and interest was there, no doubt about that, but nerve was lacking thus far – and both were fine with that.

But of course, Star is a volatile boy and when he realizes that Kidd was the one behind it all, he retaliates. He purposely makes something unsymmetrical, reveling in the ensuing madness from his maybe-but-not-really-boyfriend, laughing all the way.

This almost always leads to straight out immaturity on both of their parts.

Star is usually the first to punch Kidd in the arm.

Kidd always returns the hit.

Gritting his teeth, the blue haired boy kicks the other in the shin.

As if instinctually, Kidd's hand flies out to deliver a hard smack to the boys cheek.

Then, letting out a primal cry, Star grabs for the smaller boys shoulders and slams him into the nearest wall.

Golden eyes glimmering in pain _and_ amusement, Kidd grabs at that spiky hair and yanks as hard as he can.

Star hisses through his teeth before swooping forward to sink his canines into the pale skin of his neck.

Kidd lets out a harsh cry – a mixture of pleasure and agony- and shifts so his arms are around Star's neck, hugging him closer as the bite turns into a deep kiss.

As if to apologize to each other, they spend a few hours in each others arms afterwards, kissing away the pain and dabbing up any blood with the quick flicks of tongues. It's true that theirs is a dysfunctional relationship and it's also true that a lot of their actions are based on sexuality not yet ready to take shape but in the end it's all based on care for one another. It may not always seem that way, especially not when Star goes to bed nursing a busted lip and Kidd has to sew sleeves back onto his shirts, but its none the less true.

Even knowing this, Kidd still wonders if things will change when they get older; if they'll take on a much more _healthy_ standing between themselves and show their emotions more directly. But when Star, blushing like a school girl, outright apologizes for leaving the sickly purple and black hickey on his neck, Kidd can't help but smile and knows that he doesn't _want_ things to change at all.

So what if they weren't in what most would consider a 'normal' relationship?

So what if some might call them sadomasochists?

So what if some of their friends might shun them if they knew how they spent their time alone?

All that mattered was that the bruises never got the chance to completely fade before more popped up and that they could spend those hours together, licking each others wounds.

(XxXxX)

Dun dun dun! First Soul Eater fic and I hope you enjoyed it ~! I really love Kidd – he's just so cute. XD When I decided to write something tonight, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do and finally settled on attempting SE and for some reason this pairing stuck out for me. I've never given it much thought until now, but it actually _is_ plausible. I mean, Star gave Kidd a freaking piggy back ride when they went looking for Excalibur people! That seems pretty suggestive to me.

A LOT of this is based on and inspired by the song "A Kiss With a First" by Florence and the Machine. It's a good song and I'll totally admit I shamelessly based a good portion of this fic on the lyrics. XD

Please tell me what you thought guys! I'd love to hear your opinions! : )


End file.
